Never the Same
by Team.Edward.Is.Love.17
Summary: Edward is the shy, adopted guy with a dark past. Bella is the sweet, loving girl who everyone adores. Will sparks ever fly between these 2 that are supposedly opposites? ExB, JxA, RxE
1. Chapter 1

Heeey guys! here's a neww story! i reaaally hope you like it!

Full summary: Edward is the shy, adopted guy with a dark past. Bella is the sweet, loving girl who everyone adores. Will sparks ever fly between these 2 that are supposedly opposites? ExB, JxA, RxE

Pleeease review! it reaaally makes me feel like im doing a goood job. (: haha

disclaimer: Twilight is NOT owned by me! It is owned by Stephanie Meyer![:

EPOV

Why I was treated like this, was beyond me. It seems like nobody will ever understand me, wherever I go. First, with my parents. And now, here in school.

"Why are you such a nerd, Masen? Huh?" Mike Newton shouted at me as he walked passed my locker. He was the school's "It" guy. Captain of the football and wrestling team.  
Almost every girl wanted him, and almost every guy wanted to be him. Except me.

Isabella Swan didn't want him, though. And, he wanted her. He wanted her bad. And, so do I. She is without a doubt the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen in my entire existance. She has long, mahogony hair that is always shiny and perfect. Her warm brown eyes invited everyone in, and her smile was the icing on the cake. She has a perfect body, and a perfect personality. She's sweet, funny, nice, smart, and caring.  
There was nobody that didn't like her. Nobody had a reason not to like her. She was nice to everybody, even me. The guy who nobody else likes: Edward Masen, yours truly.

Isabella, though she prefers Bella, is best friends with my sister, Alice. Well, Alice's parents adopted me 2 years ago. Alice and Bella hang out with 3 other people, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.  
Jasper and Alice were a couple, and everyone knew that Rosalie and Emmett liked each other, they were just too afraid to admit it.

Kinda like how I am with Bella.

The group usually asks me to go places with them when they all hangout, but I always say 'no.' They most likely don't want me there, they probably only invite me because I'm Alice's brother, and because they feel bad. Nobody talks to me, I don't have one friend. I used to sit with Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at lunch, but they always sat with other people, too. This made the table too crowded every day. I realized that I didn't belong there, so I offered the one person who always had to find another seat, my seat. Forever. Now, I sit by myself. I don't mind the quiet. It's a change from the way things used to be,  
when I lived with my parents.

*flashback*

I was only 9 years old. I was sitting on my bed in the quiet, just reading a book that my grandmother bought me, when my parents suddenly burst through the door.

"Edward Anthony Masen! What kind of shit are you reading now?" My father screamed in my face, then picked up my book, throwing it across the room with full force.

"N-nothing, Dad. Just something Grandma thought I should read." I answered quietly, my body frozen with fear. I was scared to death of my parents. I was abused by them every night. And every night, as I would fall asleep, I would just wish to die.

"Well, you need to learn how to be a man! No man reads books. Stand up, now!" He yelled, clearly frustrated, while my mother smiled evilly.

I stood up obediently. My father then proceeded to lift up my shirt, while making me face the wall, my back to him. He then hit my back with a belt, as hard as he could. He repeated this for what seemed like hours. I didn't cry. I knew that if I did, the abuse would just enter a new level. He then told me to turn around and put my shirt back down.

Him and my mother left my room, and I prayed that that would be it for the night.

I hope my prayers will be answered.

* end of flashback*

I sighed under my breath as I thought of the horrifying time of my life. I walked to biology with happiness, though. I would get to see Bella. She was my lab partner, and we talked a lot in biology. Well, when I wasn't babbling like an idiot or acting too shy to say anything.

I entered the room and was the first one there. My teacher smiled at me, and I smiled back as I headed to my lab table near the window. Students then started filing in, and Bella and Mike were a part of the flow.  
He was talking her ear off, and she didn't look interested.

She cut him off by saying "Okay, bye, Mike." And then hurried over to our table.

"Thank god, I couldn't wait to get away from him." She mumbled to me. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just smiled warmly at her. The fact that they guy who wanted her repulsed her, made me happy.

Mr. Banner was getting supplies ready for a lab at the front table, so we had a few minutes to talk.

"So, what's up, Edward?" Bella asked as she smiled at me.

"Nothing really, yourself?" Wow, that's all I could think of? You're such the charmer, Edward.

"Same. Just hating Mike. He really irritates me, doesn't he irritate you?" I smiled to myself.

"Um...y-yeah he's not the nicest person. I didn't know you hated him that much."

"Don't even get me started with that!" She giggled as I laughed with her. She was just too adorable.

Mr. Banner called for the class' attention. Bella sighed under her breath and faced front. I wasn't exactly paying attention to him. I heard a few words about microscope and onion root cells.

"Okay, get to work! You have a half hour, then we're going over your answers as a class." Mr. Banner announced, then started handing our microscopes with slides.

I gave Bella the microscope and mumbled "ladies first."

She smiled and looked into it observently. I could look at the smile forever. It was perfect.

She was perfect.

Bella was looking at the same slide for about 5 minutes now, and she wasn't moving.

"Bella?" I called, and gently tapped her shoulder.

She jumped at the sound of my voice, then after realizing who I was, started blushing.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming."

I asked "About what?" Before I could stop myself. Now she must think I'm nosy. IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!

"Why don't you ever hang out with us. Edward?" She asked with concern. Crap, what do I say?

"Um, well, I...I don't know." I lied. I didn't want to tell her it was because they probably didn't like me.

"Is it because you don't like us?" She asked, sounding upset.

"N-no, that's not it at all. I'm just shy." I said quietly. But, around Bella, I seemed to open up.

Sometimes.

"Well, I really think you should start hanging out with us. We really want you to." She admitted. I was shocked, they wanted to hang out with me?

'No, they don't.' I thought to myself. Again, Bella was only saying this because she felt bad, I knew it.

After biology, Bella went to her locker, and I went to mine. Of course, our lockers weren't near each other's, so I didn't get to walk with her. This upsets me, but what am I supposed to do?

I got to my locker a few minutes after walking through the noisy hallways. People ignored me, I was nothing in this school.

In a way, I liked it that way. I didn't want a lot of people to know who I really was. They would just think I'm a freak. But, I would like to have some friends. And, I know that Bell, Alice, and their group were offering that chance to me. I just knew that they didn't like me. I wanted someone to hang out with me for who I was, not because they felt bad for me.

I took out my history notebook and textbook, and shut my locker. As I started walking to my history classroom, a foot cam out from the right and it went straight inbetween my legs, tripping me.

I fell to the dirty ground, my books being thrown all around me. I looked up to see who tripped me, and it was, of course, Mike Newton.

Mike was laughing, and it looked like he was about to say something, but I heard a loud voice yell "What the hell, Newton?"

I looked down the hallway to find out that Emmett McCarthy was the one who was screaming at Newton. Emmett walked up to Newton, and got into his face.

"Can't you find something better to do with your worthless life, Newton? All you ever do is pick on Edward, and it needs to stop. Now, leave him alone!"

Mike muttered a "whatever," then walked away with his friends.

Emmett bent down with me, and helped me pick up my books.

"You okay, man?" He asked me as we both stood up, and he handed me my books.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said quietly.

He looked at me with a curious expression on his face. "Tell me something, why don't you ever stick up for yourself?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just shrugged.

"Edward, just because he tortures you doesn't mean he's stronger than you." He told me, then patted my back once, and walked away.

I pondered the statement, and realized that Emmett was very wrong. He was stronger than me. He had the guts to talk to Bella about anything, to put his arm around her, and hang out with her.

Not that she let him do any of these things, but he was strong enough to try.

And, I wasn't.

I waited by Alice's car at the end of the day. She's my ride to and from school. I always offer to give her gas money, but she slaps my arm and tells me that I'm family.

"Hey, Edward!" She called out, a few cars away from me.

"Hi." I said quietly. Why did I have to be so damn shy?

"Did you have a good day?" She asked.

"Yes." I lied. My day was nothing but good. All thanks to Newton.

"Don't lie, Edward. Emmett told me about Mike."

I just looked down as we both got into the car and she drove away.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I mumbled.

Alice gave me a dissaprooving look. "No, it's not fine, Edward. Emmett's right, you gotta stick up for yourself, or he will never stop."

I shook my head. "No, he'll just beat me up then."

"Edward, you worry too much." She said while chuckling. I just smiled at her attempt to tease me, then stayed silent the rest of the ride.

We pulled up to our house a few mintues later. Alice skipped inside, and I walked behind her.

Esme gave Alice a hug, then gave me one.

"How was school, Edward?" She asked with concern.

"Fine, I guess." I lied.

"Good." She said, though I knew that she wasn't buying it. I trudged up the stairs into my room, and thought about my day as I sat in my computer chair.

This was a normal day for me, and it is never going to change. I will always be the laughing stock of the school, I will never have one friend, and Bella will never like me. This frustrated me. I knew all of this was true, so why did the little voice in the back of my head tell me I was wrong?

Thereee ya go!(: I hope you guys liked it, chapter 2 will be up sooon. I love nerdy Edward, he's adorable!

More reviews= sooner chapter. So, PLEASE REVIEW! .(: thaanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey people.(:

Okayy..here's chapter 2! I really hope you guys like it! please review! ohh..and you guys will hear edward's whole story of the adoption and his abusive parents in a later chapter.(:

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! at all... :(

EPOV:

Another day. Another 7 hours of going through hell in school. I just wanted some kind of escape, and I thought being adopted by Esme and Carlisle would be my escape. That was my home escape, now I just need a school escape. I wanted to be able to go to school without being afraid of anybody. Sadly, I knew that this would never happen. I was a nobody for life.

"Edward? Are you ready?" Alice called outside my bedroom door. I got up from my bed, grabbed my backpack, and opened the door. I nodded my head at her. She smiled warmly as we walked down the steps.

"Have a good day, kids!" Esme called out from the kitchen. We said goodbye and headed to Alice's yellow car. Esme worked at a day-care center with a few other ladies in town. She loved her job, and it wasn't a long shift. 8:30 a.m.-2:00 p.m. wasn't bad at all. Carlisle is a doctor at the town's hospital. He wasn't a surgeoun or anything like that. He dealt with less severe cases, just broken bones. He was basically the guy you went to for catscans, MRI's, issues like that.

Alice interrupted my thoughts by asking "So, Edward, does Mike pick on you a lot?" She didn't have any classes with me, so she wouldn't know what my school life was like. However, she does know what my lonely lunch life is like.

I didn't want to get Mike in trouble, but I didn't want to lie. I decided to go with the truth. "Most of the time. It's really okay, though." I assured her. I was a big boy, I could take care of myself.

Right?

She sighed, clearly frustrated. "Edward, being bullied is not okay. You can't just let him treat you that way, you need to do something."

"Like what?"

"Stick up for yourself! Give him a taste of his own medicine, I don't know." She said in a half-teasing, half-serious tone.

We pulled into the parking lot by now. We both got out of the car, and Alice noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were talking to each other.

I was about to say 'bye' and walk into the building, but Alice stopped me.

"Oh my god, Edward! He's finally asking her out!" She squealed with excitement.

"Who, Emmett?"

"Yes! Jasper told me that Emmett was planning on asking her out today! I'm so excited. They've liked each other for like...6 months now!" She was practically jumping up and down.

That's Alice for you.

"They could be talking about anything, you don't know for sure that he's asking her out." I reminded her.

She slapped my arm. Alice and I were close. I would open up to her sometimes, mostly after she would tease me or something like that.

"Don't be so negatvie! You can tell by the way he looks so nervous and flustered. Aw!" She cooed.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Just then, Emmett and Rosalie departed from each other. Emmett walked into the building, and Rosalie ran over to us.

"Alice! I'm going out with Emmett this Friday night! I can't believe it!" She sang at the top of her lungs while Alice gave her a hug.

"Rosalie! I'm so excited! Bella and I are going to make you look so amazing!" She squealed. They talked about it for a few more minutes, then my existance was finally recognized.

"Oh, hey, Edward! Sorry, you're so quiet, I didn't know you were there." Rosalie said, sounding a little guilty.

"Well I was about to head inside anyways. Bye, guys." I said, then gave them a gentle smile, and walked into the brick building, otherwise known as hell to me.

I walked to my locker before homeroom, feeling angry with myself. Why couldn't I do what Emmett just did? Why couldn't I grow a pair and ask Bella out? Why was all of this so hard?

Of course, all of my self-questions remained unanswered. And, they always will be. I knew for a fact that I would never build up the courage to ask Bella out. So, like I did when I was a child, I could only pray for things to be different.

After homeroom, my day went on just like a normal day would. I was currently walking to lunch, when Newton knocked my lunch bag down from behind me, spilling my food all over the floor. Newton's friend, Tyler, gave him a high-five, and they both walked away as they laughed. I sighed and picked up my lunch that Esme packed me. I put the food in the brown bag, then threw the bag in the garbage can.

I guess there's no lunch for me today.

I walked in sorrow to my table in the corner. I sat with my back to the other, I didn't want to see anyone's face as they made fun of me. Honestly, I was pissed. I've about had it with Newton and his games. I really do want to say something back to him, but I was afraid. I didn't want any more scars. My parents had given me enough of those.

*flashback*

I sat on my bed, staring at the walls. This is what I did every day. I had nothing. No T.V., no computer, no toys, no nothing. My parents did not care about me enough to buy me anything, and I never asked. I knew that asking them for anything would end badly.

My dad burst through my door, with a knife in his hand. I held back a fearful sob. I had to be strong, I had to endure the pain.

The never-ending pain.

"Edward! You're nothing but a waste of space and money." My father spat at me. I just kept my head down and whispered, "I know."

"You don't talk to me unless I ask you to!" He yelled in pure hate, then took my wrist into his hand. He used the shiny blade to cut a bunch of different lines into my arm.

He walked away, laughing to himself, clearly pleased. Once he was out of my room, I let the tears fall. I had no idea what I did to deserve this, but it was happening.

And I had no idea how to stop it.

*end of flashback*

I shook my head, trying to clear the awful memories out of my mind. I always told myself to put the past behind me, to move forward. But, how could I get over a time like that?

Just then, I head footsteps near my table. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella crowded all around my table. Like they were a group of vampires, and I was their human prey.

"Edward, can we sit here?" Jasper asked nicely. I looked around, and saw that they were all smiling politely at me. I was trying to figure out what Jasper meant by his question.

I then realized, they probably wanted my table. Never get your hopes up, it ends in a nasty fall.

"Yeah, I'll move." I answered simply, then started rising, but Alice put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"No, Edward, we want to sit here with you."

I was shocked. They actually wanted to spend time...with me?

"Oh. Y-yeah, of course, go ahead." I agreed, while I still tried to wrap my head around the idea. Is what Bella said true? Do they actually want to hang out with me? I smiled at the though of it.

Bella and Alice sat beside me, and Alice noticed that I had no food.

"Edward, where's your lunch?"

I didn't want to tell them about the situation with Newton. It would make me look like a whimp, and I didn't want that. Especially in front of Bella. I also didn't want Alice to give me another speech about sticking up for myself.

"It's uh...in my locker. I'm not really hungry." I answered quietly.

Bella looked at me with concern. "Are you sure?"

I didn't know how to answer the beautiful angel in front of me, so I simply nodded.

"Edward, you do realize that you never had to leave our table in the first place, right?" Jasper pointed out to me.

I shrugged. When they looked at me with expressions that told me to elaborate, I said "I didn't belong over there."

"Yeah, you do. We're your friends. You belong with your friends." Rosalie said, while smiling.

I smiled and asked "really?" with excitment.

They all nodded and dug into their food.

"So, Edward," Bella said "did you do the biology homework?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"I did all of them except for number 11. It said something about crossing a codominant allele for a heterozygous chicken with a dominant alle for a homozygous chicken. How do you fit that into a punnett square?"

I smiled as I figured out the answer. I loved helping Bella, even if it was simply helping her with a homework assignment.

"Well, since codominance means that you don't mix colors, you cross the 2 colors for a chicken, which are black and white. You don't mix it to make gray, you say that the allele is speckled. The cross of that breed is capital B, and lowercase b. Then, the dominant allele of a chicken is capital B. And since it's homozygous, the allele doesn't change. So, it's two capital B's. So, you cross the speckled chicken, which is capital B, lowercase b, and the homozygous chicken, which is 2 capital B's, to get your offspring.

Bella's face brightened up after I explained everything to her, like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh, I get it now! Thanks, Edward." She said, then placed her hand on top of mine for a second, thanking me. My face turned hot, and and my hands started getting clamy. I felt a spark when she touched me,  
like an electric current was running through us. I never felt that when I touched anyone else before.

"Your wel-welcome." I stuttered, trying to hide my blush.

Lunch was perfect. I was so happy sitting there...with my friends.

When Rosalie said that they were my friends, I was extatic. I finally have friends. Finally.

After lunch, Bella and I walked together to biology. She was just telling me about her day, and I loved hearing every little detail that she put in.

We entered the classroom together, and I noticed Mike Newton glaring at me when he saw that Bella walked in with me.

Biology was boring. We watched a video about crossing alleles the whole class. This felt like freshman biology all over again.

I thought about Bella the whole class. I had to resist the urge to take her hand, or to put my arm around her. I would steal some glances at her throughout class, and sometimes she caught me.

I looked down at her notebook, where she was drawing hearts all over the white paper. I smiled as I thought of the ridiculous idea that those hearts were drawn because she was thinking about me.

School ended on a good note. Besides the whole Newton issue, my day was perfect. I smiled to myself as I shut my locker.

I started towards Alice's car, when all of the sudden, a hand came out of the boy's bathroom that I walked by. The hand grabbed me, and pulled me inside.

I looked up in shock, and noticed that Mike was the one who grabbed me. He looked different now, though, rage was everywhere in his eyes.

"Now, you listen here, Masen! I see the way you stare at Bella and how you walked into bio with her today. She is mine! This is your last warning. If you don't leave her alone, things will get a lot worse than this."  
He threatened menacingly.

"Bella's not yours." I said. I knew that I needed to stick up for myself. And this wasn't only about me, it involved my angel.

He looked at me and nodded his head. "Okay, so that's how you want it?" He then threw his fist back, and punched me in the eye. Mike laughed, then walked into the crowded hallway. I held my eye in shock.

So much for sticking up for myself.

there it isss.(: I know, I don't like Edward getting beaten up either. Don't worry though, IF i get some reviews, things with get more dramatic and they will fire up next chapter. but if not a lot of reviews...well... :\

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapterrr 3! (: REVIEW PLEASEE! (:(:

ME NO OWN TWILIGHT! ;)

_*I'm starting off from Edward leaving the bathroom* _

EPOV:

After Mike left the bathroom, I scrambled myself to my feet and dashed to the mirror. I could barely open my right eye. Great, now everybody is going to notice, and make fun of me. Well, make fun of me

more than they already do. And, most importantly, Bella would look at me as nothing but a whimp. This was all so embarassing. I felt like staying inside this bathroom forever. Besides, I was used to sitting in boring spaces with nothing to do but stare at the white walls.

Knowing how ridiculous that idea was, I growled quietly under my breath and headed into the real word. I kept my head down as I shuffled my feet to Alice's car. I was not going to let a single person see me this way.

I got to Alice's car, where she was waiting, somewhat impatiently, for my arrival. She looked up quickly as she heard me walk next to her.

"There you are, Edward! What took so long?" She asked. I normally got to her car before she did. So, for her to get here first was a bit of a change.

"Oh. Um...my history teacher let us out late." I lied, keeping my head down as I talked. I just needed to keep my head down until we got home, then I could hide in my room, and nobody could see my bruise.

"Alright, then. Well, let's go!" She exclaimed. I nodded and got into the leather passenger seat of her porsche. I wanted a car, and I wanted one bad. But, I could never ask Carlisle and Esme for something that extravagant. Them letting me live in their home was enough, I didn't even know how to pay them back for that, let alone a car.

"So, Edward, did you enjoy sitting with us at lunch? Alice asked with a curious tone to her voice. I smiled as I thought of the great experience I lived today.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for that, Alice. It means a lot to me." I told her, and I meant every word. The group offering me their friendship was like finding treasure. It's hard for me to find, but it was worth so much when I found it.

"No problem, Edward. This means that you'll hang out with us on weekends and stuff, right?" She stated it like a question.

I smiled so widely, that my face felt like it was going to tear itself in half. "Of course."

She nodded her head, feeling accomplished with herself. I looked out the window, trying my best to keep my eye out of her sight. I tried to keep my mind away from the pain. I looked at the rain as the wind took it past the car, and the trees as the wind whipped their wimbs around. I also thought about Bella. Now that I was in the group, I would get to know her better. I wanted to know every little detail to her life. Her favorite color, what she likes to watch on television, what she enjoys to eat, her favorite flower, what music she likes to listen to. I wanted to know it all.

But, I was too damn shy to ask.

We pulled into the long driveway, and Alice and I got out of the car simultaneously. I grabbed my backpack off the car floor and headed inside as Alice walked happily in front of me.

How was I going to hide my bruised eye from Esme? She notices everything, and so does Carlisle. He was a doctor, for christ's sake, of course he would notice this!

I had to think of something. What do I do?

I walked inside the house, my head still faced towards the floor. Esme walked up to me and gave me a hug, as usual.

"Hi, honey. How was school?"

"Fine, thanks. Um...I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." I lied, and quickly climbed the wooden stairs. I half-ran, half-walked into my bedroom and shut the door quietly behind me. I sat on my bed and groaned as I buried my head into my hands. I then thought of my options.

I couldn't cover my eye with anything, they'd know right away.

I couldn't avoid them, they'd be suspicious.

I couldn't ice it in my room, it wouldn't heal before dinner came around.

What do I do?

Esme POV:

I let go of Edward as he ran up the stairs, telling me he had to use the restroom. I smiled at him and walked into the kitchen, where Alice was raiding the refridgerator.

"Do we have any yogurt, Mom?"

"Yes, honey, there's yoplait on the bottom shelf." I told her, she thanked me, then got out her yogurt and a spoon, and sat at the marble island with me.

"Mom, I got something to tell you." She announced, seeming rather excited.

I smiled at my daughter's enthusiasm. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, you know Bella?" She started.

"Yes, what about her?"

"I think Edward likes her." She announced. I felt my eyes grow wide.

Edward was shy, very shy. He didn't really open up to most subjects, especially girls. But, to know that my son had feelings for a girl as beautiful and sweet as Bella, made my heart swell with happiness.

I was just excited as Alice. "Why do you think that?"

"Because, you should see him when she comes around. He'll be all quiet and shy, then she comes, and his eyes light up, and he smiles much more. And, at lunch, he was staring at her a lot, with this expression on his face. It was basically saying that he liked her. Mom, I really think he should ask her out. He's my brother, and I love him. I want him to be happy." Hearing this, made my heart swell even more. Some children don't enjoy it

when their parents welcome another person into their home, but Alice warmed right up to Edward. She loved him like he was a real brother, and I loved him just as much as I love Alice. I will never forget the day when I adopted him.

*flashback*

Carlisle and I walked into the Forks Adoption Center, a smile planted on both of our faces. I knew I was going to change a life today. I came here last week, one of the employees was my cousin's wife. She was telling me all about the children in the adoption center, and I noticed a boy with green eyes and bronze colored hair sitting by himself at the window. He looked lonely, and around 14 years old.

I walked up to Victoria, My cousin, James', wife, and greeted her.

"Hi, Victoria."

"Carlisle, Esme, you're here! Thank you so much for adopting a child, it means so much."

Carlisle smiled politely at her. "We're just happy that we're giving a child a home."

I walked over to the boy that I noticed last week, as Carlisle received some paperwork from Victoria.

"Hi, honey." I said to him quietly, as I sat on the bench next to him. He was just sitting by himself, watching the rain trickle down the glass window.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hi."

"What's your name?" I asked, I thought it was a good start. I was a bit nervous, but I needed the stress to go away, for the boy.

"Edward." He answered so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Esme." I said, and offered my hand. He took it, and I looked at his hand as he placed it in mine. There were many scars on his wrist. I wondered to myself what this poor child went through.

"So, how old are you?" I questioned him.

"15."

"That's nice. I have a daughter who is also 15, her name is Alice." I told him, I really wanted him to get to know me and my family.

"I bet she's nice." He responded. I wondered what he meant by that, but I pushed it off to the side.

"Yeah, she's very nice. I think you'd like her. So, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I like the rain. It fascinates me." He said while smiling and touching the window with his index finger. I knew right then that he was the one. He would fit perfectly with my family. I felt some sort of connection with this child.

"Edward, would you like to come live with me?" When I asked him this simple question, his fingers froze on the window, as did the rest of his body. It took him a while to find his voice, but when he did, he looked at me and asked "really?"

"Yes, dear, I would love if you could live with my family." I answered and took his hand into mine.

"Thank you so much, Esme. This means more to me than anything." He said, and I noticed tears were leaking out of his green eyes, and running down his cheeks. I smiled and hugged him. He returned the hug rather tightly, and I noticed Carlisle smiling at the two of us.

Me and my son.

*end of flashback*

That was one of the greatest days of my life, something that I will charish forever. Edward was the best son that any mother could ever ask for. He was very polite. He did what he was told, and never asked for anything. Sometimes he would do Alice's chores-and mine for that matter- without anyone telling him to. He helped me out so much. Edward made me so happy, and I wanted him to be happy, too.

With Bella.

(A\N: I was gonnna end it there, but I'm being nice. I hope I get a reward for my niceness! *cough* REVIEWS *cough* ;)*

Ed POV:

I heard Esme call my name for dinner, so I prepared myself. I had everything all planned out.

I walked downstairs and headed towards the dining room. I took a seat at the big brown table and placed some food onto my plate.

"Thanks for dinner, Esme."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, go ahead and eat." She said.

I obeyed her command and dug into my salad, as Carlisle started talking.

"How was school, kids?" He asked happily. I answered with a simple "good," but Alice's mouth was completly full with her dinner, so she gave her father a thumbs up.

"How about Jasper, Alice? He keeping his hands off of you?" Carlisle asked hopingly. He was very protective of his daughter.

Once Alice finished chewing, she rolled her eyes and said "No, dad. He's my boyfriend, why would he keep his hands off of me?"

Carlisle laughed, but seemed rather angry. "I hope you understand that I have the right to kill him."

Alice rolled her eyes again. "It's not like we do anything too intense dad. What, he's not aloud to hug me or hold my hand?"

Carlisle then looked at me. "Just make sure he keeps his hands off my baby girl, alright, son?" He asked while laughing.

"Of course." I said while smiling.

"Edward, what happened to your eye?" Esme asked with a concerned expression.

Busted.

This was it, time to put my brilliant plan into action. "Oh, my locker was jammed, s-so it flew into my eye when I opened it." I lied. I just needed them to buy it, that's it. Then, my worrying will come to an end.

"Edward, since a locker has a sharp edge, it would most likely cause someone to externally bleed, not internally bruise. Come here, let me look at it, son." Carlisle commanded, his voice staying calm. He was suspicious, and he hated when people picked on me. I could tell that watching me in pain cause him pain as well.

I kneeled next to him, and he carefully examined my eye. "This bruise is about the size of a fist." He said quietly. I sighed, knowing that my 'brilliant' plan went to the dark side.

"Edward, tell the truth. How did you get that bruise?" Esme demanded. She had a fierce look in her eye, but there was also sadness burried in there, too.

I couldn't tell them it was some sort of freak accident, that would make no sense. The only excuse I could come up for right now is that I got hit in the face in gym class.

The reason I couldn't say that: I don't have gym this semester.

So, unfortunately, I must go with the truth. It was the only option left.

"Mike Newton punched me." I mumbled under my breath, I was praying that they wouldn't hear my embarassing story of the geek who got punched by the jock.

"Speak up, Edward." Esme demanded. She was still very upset.

I sighed to myself and raised my voice. "Mike Newton punched me."

Alice gasped, looking surprised. I had no idea why, though, she knew that Mike picked on me on a daily basis. Esme and Carlisle both looked upset and angry. I bowed my head in shame, so they couldn't gain access to look at my bruise. Why couldn't I be a vampire? They never bruise, and I could hurt Newton as easily as pushing his skull with my pinky. Sadly, I knew that I had to push my supernatural dreams to the side and face the real world.

"Why did he do this?" Alice asked angrily. This was the first time she spoke up in this whole conversation.

I knew that my lying needed to stop. I had to face the truth. "He saw me walking with Bella, and talking to her."

"That makes no sense, though. Bella has other guy friends, too, that talk to her. Why is he only flipping out on you?" Esme asked. She knew Bella well enough to know about her social life. Which was a lot more grand then mine.

"He thinks I like her. And, he told me to back off because 'Bella is his.' But I spoke up and simply said 'Bella's not yours.' That made him even more angry, so he punched me."

Carlisle rubbed his face over his eyes in stress, then mumbled "I'll be calling the school in the morning. Mike is not getting away with this."

"No, Carlisle, it's okay. I can take care of it." I reassured him. I didn't want to be known as the tattle-tail who got his Daddy to yell at Mike. That would make the situation much, much worse.

"Edward, you tried taking sticking up for yourself, and now look at you!" Esme excalimed. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that they cared about me so much, but I needed to handle this on my own. Like I said, I'm a big boy.

"He'll be fine, Mom. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Alice stated. I shot a glance at her, and she was smiling sadly at her. I mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded her head, signaling her 'you're welcome.'

The rest of dinner was spent eating in an awkward silence. I now sat in my room, doing my homework. I tried telling myself over and over again to focus on the history problems, but my mind was set on something totally different.

I was thinking about Bella, and how she would react to the mark that Newton left on my eye. Would she feel bad, and help me through it? Or, would she think to herself 'what a whimp?' I couldn't let question number 2 happen though. I can't even begin to imagine what I would do if Bella decided against talking to me. It hurt just to ponder the statement.

I suddenly heard a knock on my door, interrupting my thoughts of the angel who never leaves my mind.

"Come in." I called out to the empty bedroom. Alice entered, a sweet smile on her face. I smiled back and motioned for her to sit next to me on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked casually as I tried placing my mind back on homework.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked a bit hesitantly. I nodded, so she continued.

"Do you...like Bella?" Her voice was soft, but curious. My finger froze in place.

Screw homework.

I planned on keeping my feelings about Bella a secret. I didn't want to be known as the freak who liked the high school beauty.

I decided to play dumb. It just might get me out of this one.

"Y-yea, she's a great friend." I answered simply. trying to keep my voice as casual as it was a moment ago.

Alice rolled her eyes teasingly. "No, I mean, do you _like like_ her? As in, you have feelings for her?" She spoke to me like I was mentally ill.

"Why do you ask?" I couldn't think of anything else to say on the subject.

"I'll tell you why I ask if you tell me if you like her or not. The truth. You can trust me."

What do I do, now? Should I tell my sister about my deep feelings for her perfect best friend? Or should I keep it bottled in even longer, just like I have for the past year? I ran this through my head for what felt like hours. I finally decided to go with the truth. Alice had a right to know, and I trusted her. I took a deep breath. This was my first time confessing my feelings for Bella, and I honestly had no idea why I felt this nervous.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. I then realized if Alice could tell, Bella probably could just ask easily.

I was afraid of her reaction. but to my suprise, she squealed in delightment. "Oh, Edward! I knew it. I could just tell, it's the way you act around her. It's so adorable. You should ask her out!"

I felt my eyes bug out of by head in shock. "You really think that I should ask her out?" I mumbled quietly. It seemed like Alice thought that Bella and I would make a good couple. This whole idea made my heart race.

"Yes! Will you? I think you should! She's perfect for you, Edward."

I smiled at that simple statement. "Do you think she likes me back?" Alright, moment of truth. I was about to either get my heart crushed into pieces, or have it overflow with happiness. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the answer, then opened them as I heard Alice's voice.

"I honestly don't know. It's hard to read Bella. But, she has no reason not to like you. You're so sweet, and caring, and smart. And, I'll make sure Bella sees all that."

"Please don't tell her, though, Alice. I need to find a way to deal with this on my own." I stated strongly.

"I won't tell her." She promised, then headed to the door.

"Wait, if you're not gonna tell her, than how are you gonna get her to like me?" I was confused at this point.

"You'll see." She answered simply, with a smile. Then walked into the hallway, shutting my bedroom door behind me.

thereee it is folks! ohhh, and merry christmas!(: chapter 4 willl be up asap! i promisee! you'lll get somee great stuff next chapter...IF YOU REVIEW! ;)!


	4. AN, PLEASE READ

Hey guys, I have an announcement!

**This story is NOT OVER!**

I'm kind of having writer's block with this story, so I am writing a new story in the meantime, called Down to Earth. If you could read and review, it would be greatly appreciated! I need some reviews on that one, LOL! Thanks so much for everything guys, you guys are my inspiration!

This story will be resumed soon!

Thanks!


End file.
